Gabor
Gabor was fictional bodyguard to oil heiress Elektra King. The character appeared in the 1999 James Bond film The World Is Not Enough, along with its accompanying novelisation and video games. He was portrayed by Australian actor and former professional wrestler, John Seru. Biography ''The World Is Not Enough (film) Gabor is loyal bodyguard to oil heiress Elektra King. He is first seen in Azerbaijan, accompanying Elektra to a meeting discussing the controversial planned path of her oil pipeline. Although he doesn't exit the helicopter, he is present when she heads high into the mountains to check the survey lines with James Bond. He also accompanies Elektra when they visit Valentin Zukovsky's casino. Gabor is also present when M visits Baku and is informed about Renard's plan to blow-up Elektra's oil refinery. At the command center, after Bond is presumed killed in the attempt to prevent the attack, Elektra reveals she and Renard are conspirators. Gabor assists her in abducting M. Later, Gabor and a group of heavies are waiting outside the Federal Security Bureau's Istanbul safe house, when Mister Bullion attempts to kill Zukovsky, Bond and Christmas Jones using a briefcase bomb. They escort 007 and Jones to their base of operations in the Maiden's Tower at the southern entrance of the Bosphorus strait. Valentin survives the bombing and leads an assault on the tower. Gabor assists in its defense, but is shot dead by Bond after the spy escapes from an antique torture device. Alternate continuities The World Is Not Enough (novelisation) The novelization largely tracks with the film's depiction of Gabor, although slightly expanding his background and dialogue. In the novelization Bond notes that the character is Fijian, a warrior from Bcqa Island. He was assigned to protect Elektra in the wake of the kidnapping and has done so since. His fate in the novelization differs from that of the film, in that he is shot by Zukovsky during his raid on the Maiden's Tower and collapses, riddled with bullet holes, through a shattered stained-glass window. The World Is Not Enough (video game) While the Sony PlayStation and Nintendo 64 editions of ''The World Is Not Enough vary in their story and character depictions, Gabor is consistently the 'boss' character the player confronts in the Maiden's Tower. In both versions, Gabor ambushes 007 in a scripted event, following the Istanbul safe house bombing. In the N64 version, while Bond is attempting to rescue M from the prison cells, Elektra enters, tells the spy to drop his weapons, and orders Gabor to kill him. A fist-fight in the narrow hallway ensues. The PS1 variant has Bond battling the bodyguard and his henchmen in a large, circular room. Almost indestructible, the PS1 Gabor can only be killed by utilizing the pipe bombs he hurls. He is absent from the Game Boy variant. References fr:Gabor Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:Novelized characters Category:Villains Gabor Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Pawns Category:Fijians